


I'll Always Love You.... 5ever

by MerchantAnna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Absent Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Moving On, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragic Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts, What Was I Thinking?, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/MerchantAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Life has its up and downs. Before he had the chance to tell him what he truly meant to him, disaster struck and thus, his lover drifted off to a better place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You.... 5ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> I don't know what honestly got me into writing this mess but a friend of mine sent me a private message and showed me this wonderful prompt. She informed me how it exactly sounded like something I would submit and even write about. So, I decided to actually go with it and write a small ficlet as a freebie.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A was walkin2 skewl wit parson B n they were crossin da rode. Person A sed “bbz wil u luv me 4evr” and B said “NO..”“ Person A cryed N ran across da rode b4 da green man came on the sine. Parson B was cryin and went to pic up A’s body. A was ded. B whsipered 2 A’s corpse ’‘I ment 2 sey I will luv u FIVE-ever…..” (dat mean moar dan 4evr….)

In the midst of dawn, Robin sat on the front porch of his house as he anticipated his loving boyfriend's arrival. Ever since he gathered up the courage and confessed his feelings to the Homs, his life had tremendously transformed. He was no longer the bookworm who kept to himself, only speaking when spoken too nor was he Falco's punching bag. Shulk was his whole world now as the Homs changed his outlook for the better. Robin was quite surprised that the blond was able to detect his feelings because according to Reyn, Shulk happened to be really oblivious when it came to others having affections for him and much more. The taller Homs informed the Plegian during middle school, Fiora harbored a underlying crush on Shulk however he never noticed the signs. Because of the fact that Shulk was unaware about the female Homs feelings, she managed to drift away from the blond and found someone new. Robin never interrogated Shulk about it yet knew there was no point bringing up the past. After all, the only thing that mattered now is the future and how they can shape it together.

As the Plegian continued to be consumed by his own ideations, Shulk trotted his way towards the front porch as he decided to take Robin by surprise. The Homs placed his hands over Robin's eyes, startling the bookworm as slightly jumped back from the steps.

"Guess who?!"

"Damn it Shulk! Didn't I tell you not to do that?!" Robin playfully scolded. Shortly after, the silver-haired teen busted out into a fit of laughter before getting up to embrace his boyfriend.  
  
"Baby," Robin asked gently. "Will you love me forever?"

Shulk paused for a moment as the sudden thought of being lifelong partners with the Plegian never once had occurred. It was quite a difficult question for the Homs to answer, yet he already knew the answer.

"No," Shulk replied. Robin gawked in bewilderment before he sobbed uncontrollably. Before Shulk could console him or had the chance to finish what he was going to say, the snowy-haired boy took off, running across a busy intersection. Yoshi drove his truck, hastily hitting the breaks as he noticed someone running amok on the street however, before the truck could even come to a complete stop, Robin's body flew before slamming itself down on the pavement. Shulk rushed over towards his beloved and knelt down near the bleeding body.

"Robin! Robin!" Shulk cried. No response. Yoshi felt awful that he couldn't stop in time to prevent this tragedy from occurring. As much as the Homs wanted to lash out at the truck driver and bid revenge, deep down, he knew the whole thing was a complete accident. He lifted up his boyfriend's lifeless body and sobbed. He began blaming himself for the death of Robin as he should have been straightforward with his answer.

"I meant to say... that I will always love you... five-ever....(as the sacred five-ever held stronger meaning than forever)," Shulk murmured.

Ever since Robin's death, Shulk hadn't been the same since then. All of his friends consoled him yet as time progressed, life went on. Luckily for the Homs, he managed to find someone extraordinary just like his deceased boyfriend. Just like Robin, Morgan was also heavily engrossed in his studies yet had a vast imagination which expanded farther than the eye could see. His current boyfriend always looked for the positives in life despite the trials being thrown across his way. The Homs knew that if Morgan and Robin had met one another, they would be the best of friends. In fact, there was no point in dwelling back to the past. He knew if Robin was still around, he would be rather upset with him for even wanting to murder the poor truck driver who was traumatized himself. 

After a few moments of thinking, Shulk finally realized despite everything he's been through, life always seemed to brighten itself one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> With the prompt above, I felt like doing a bit of a crack feel with a hint of seriousness to it. Trust me, I kept laughing when I had to remind myself what I was even writing about.
> 
> As for Ginta, you will probably figure out right away who sent me this prompt.


End file.
